1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device including a resistive touch panel function and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix liquid crystal display device that includes a pair of substrates, i.e., a first substrate and a second substrate, and has a touch panel function has a configuration in which a plurality of sensor electrodes are provided in portions between a plurality of pixel electrodes on the first substrate to be insulated from the pixel electrodes, a plurality of protruding electrodes are provided to the second substrate to face the plurality of sensor electrodes, and the plurality of sensor electrodes and the plurality of protruding electrodes form a plurality of touch sensors in which the protruding electrodes come into contact with the sensor electrodes by flexural deformation caused due to pressing force acting on an outer surface of the liquid crystal display device.